FY at Denny's!!!
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: Miaka ate all the food and Taka decides to take everyone to Denny's. Stuff happens and it's not so pretty... Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any part of it. I wish I could own Nuriko though.  
  
Warnings: Tasuki lang, slight shonen ai, little Miaka bashing, starvation, beets, fire, blown up buildings and vultures. Also pancakes ^^;;  
  
AN: I was talking to my friend and some how we ended up talking about Denny's. So, hope ya like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
DENNY'S  
  
  
  
Early one morning, very early one morning, Miaka was food deprived and had to get something to eat (as if she doesn't eat enough). If she did not, her over sized stomach would begin to shrink. She woke up Taka, who happened to be in her bed, and told him to make her breakfast. With a yawn he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Miaka went to take a bath in her bathroom.  
  
When he walked in the kitchen, he found the other seishi covering a small cabinet. He eyed them suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "What are you six doing?" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Miaka ate all the food. All but this one small can of beets." Mitsukake said as they showed him the small can inside the cabinet.  
  
"Please don't give it to her. We might die of starvation if you do" Chiriko said with big watery eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll take everyone to Denny's for breakfast." Taka said with a heavy sigh.  
  
How could Miaka already eat all the food in the house except one can of beets? He just went shopping yesterday.  
  
  
  
Once in the van, Taka set off to Denny's. He drove and Miaka bounced excitedly  
  
In the passenger's seat while Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tasuki sat in the middle seats of the grayish blue van. Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake sat in the back seats. How this trip would cut a huge hole in his wallet. Miaka would probably eat the building, let alone the food in it. And of course as every good person would do taking someone out, he would have to pay for her.  
  
He parked in the parking lot of Denny's and opened his van door to get out. Everyone pilled out of the car and began to walk fast to the doors of the restaurant.  
  
Nuriko, even with his superhuman strength, was stumbling a bit. Hotohori helped Nuriko to walk inside the place with the glorious food. As soon as they found a table for eight they sat down and began to look at the food menu.  
  
A waitress came to take their order and, to no ones surprise, Miaka ordered double portions of everything. Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri ordered the pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Mitsukake, Taka, and Chiriko ordered eggs and bacon.  
  
The poor waitress had to get more waitresses to help carry the food out to them when it would be ready. Everyone, especially Miaka, waited impatiently for their food.  
  
Tasuki took a pen out of his pocket and began to draw himself and Miaka on the napkin. He drew Miaka with flames around her and himself holding his tessen with a wide smile. He then started to stab the napkin violently with the pointed end of his pen and muttered, "Baka! Fuckin' stupid ass, ugly piggy faced, meatball hair," he caught an evil glare from Taka ", lovely priestess!" he added still stabbing the napkin. Nuriko kicked him and he yelled, "Fuck!"  
  
Chiriko was almost on the verge of tears when his food came. "Thank you sooo much." He said to the waitress.  
  
Everyone immediately dug in to their food. All but poor Nuriko, who was disgusted by Miaka's eating noises and therefor lost his appetite. Tasuki stared at his plate, wide eyed. "The Hell!" he said aloud for all to hear. "I didn't fuckin' order eggs n' toast! Damn that waitress! I hate women!"  
  
"Miaka's a woman no-da." Chichiri said drinking his milk.  
  
Tasuki eyed him. "I hate dumb Miaka too!"  
  
Hotohori looked at him, tearing his eyes off Nuriko and he had just swallowed a piece of his pancake. "What are you complaining about?" Hotohori said taking a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"I fuckin' ordered pancakes eggs n' sausage! Not fuckin' eggs n' toast!"  
  
"Ah, I'm full." They heard Miaka say and everyone turned their heads to her. "Hey Nuriko? If your not-"  
  
"Go right ahead." Nuriko shoved his plate at Miaka, who didn't even leave a crumb on plate. (Baka!)  
  
The waitress came back to the table. She had a smile on her face when she said, "Is everything going well?"  
  
"Fuck no!" Tasuki yelled, stumbling to his feet.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, shocked.  
  
"Everyone get in the fuckin' van! This'll get ugly. I'll be out in a couple of seconds," he said holding his tessen.  
  
They all left except Nuriko. Tasuki turned to the waitress. "I fuckin' ordered pancakes, eggs n' sausage!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll get your order right this time." She waved her hands franticly.  
  
"Sure, so ya can screw it up again! I think not! Lekka!" he held up his tessen and Nuriko's eyes widened ", Shien!!!!!!" he swung forward, toasting the waitress and also blowing up the building.  
  
Nuriko had to drag an unconscious Tasuki to Taka's van. He threw him, literally, in the trunk area of it and climbed in himself to the middle seat. Miaka was asleep when Taka drove away from the burning Denny's. Nuriko, being very tired himself, drifted to sleep on Hotohori's chest and Hotohori laid his head on top of Nuriko's and slept himself. Eventually Taka pushed Miaka out of his van and on the side of the road (due to the fact she farted in her sleep) and drove away as fast as he could. If he and the others were lucky, the vultures would eat her before she wakes up.  
  
  
  
AN: So, *rubs back of neck* how was it? Is it just me, or do I have a problem with Tasuki burning buildings ~.~;;? Hopefully in my next fic he won't burn anything 'cept maybe someone non important ^.~. So um… R&R? Please? 


End file.
